


The first heat in 3700 years

by lanchita100prejoto



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ryuusui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega Senkuu, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Senku goes into heat and Ryuusui fucks him, Sex, Submission, heat - Freeform, sex in laboratory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanchita100prejoto/pseuds/lanchita100prejoto
Summary: Senku goes into his firts heat after 3700 years and Ryuusui fucks him
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	The first heat in 3700 years

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me If it doesn't understand very well, I'll translate this with the google traductor ^^

Everything went normally in the Ishigami village, nothing unusual happened, the villagers worked in their daily activities, some harvesting, others hunting and others fishing. On the other hand, on the side of the realm of science, Ishigami Senku was performing her daily experiments in the laboratory with the help of Chrome.

"Hey Chrome," the ruby-eyed man called to her friend.

"Yes, Senku?" He said without looking at him, he was very concentrated organizing his precious "rocks".

"Can you pass me some tungsten?" He continued to do his job.

"Hm?" Right away, ”he replied with a smile, rummaged through his things but couldn't find anything.

Senku stopped doing what he was doing to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm, how strange ... apparently I have no more left, I'm sorry Senku," he said sadly.

The white-haired man sighed “Don't worry, you can go to the cave for more, now go.

Chrome's smile faded from his face "What? By "go" you mean ... now? Senku nodded "B-but! Because I?! She exclaimed. "Can't it be Kohaku or Kinrou and Ginrou ?!

“They are busy hunting and the others are organizing everything for Ruri's birthday celebration. If you go now you can come back tomorrow afternoon and be present, or do you want to miss it?

Chrome immediately shook his head. "Of course I want to be present! Tch "went to his cabin and in a few minutes returned with the necessary material" I'm leaving now, don't invent something great without me, okay?

"Yes, yes" he made a gesture dismissing him.

A few minutes passed and Senku began to feel slightly dizzy, in addition to having a slight abdominal pain, he did not remember having eaten something in a bad state, so it was not that. He was starting to sweat like crazy and feeling fatigued, the white-haired man could only think "great, if this becomes a serious illness and I don't have a cure I will have many problems", he thought as he wiped his pearly forehead with the back of his arm.

"Wait, it won't be that ..." a theory crossed his mind, but if it were true, he would really be in big trouble. "Oh shit.

Something like panic invaded him when he felt a somewhat thick liquid begin to drain down his legs, unfortunately his theory was true. Ishigami Senku was an omega who all his life had pretended to be beta since if he rebelled his true sex in the past probably nobody would have taken it seriously as a scientist since despite modernity, omegas were still seen as inferior beings designed to bring to the world to the children of the alphas and now.

As for the Ishigami village, he had not considered it important to tell them about their sex, since he considered it unnecessary because most of them were betas and would not present any potential danger to him, except for Kinrou, Magma and Kohaku herself . As for omegas there were practically none except for Ruri.

"What do I do now? "His breathing began to be erratic and the world around him began to blur.

Two years had elapsed since he was de-deported and at no time had his zeal been present until now, why? He had a theory that perhaps his body after 3700 years had not yet got used to it and much less had to start a new cycle.

He did not foresee this, he had not realized that he had been secreting pheromones for a long time, but since Chrome was a beta he did not realize what was happening. Senku fell he walked slowly trying to get to his lab, an erection had already formed and he had started to lubricate himself. Upon arriving he tripped and fell to the ground, managing to stop the fall with both hands. He took a deep breath trying to relax and think.

What am I supposed to do now? In a stone world where there are no suppressants and much less inhibitors. In the modern era since his first heat he had started using these drugs mainly to calm his heat and even hide his pheromones and not notice that it was an omega, when his heat was very strong he used sex toys to indulge himself. Ishigami Senku was always a single omega, he never had an alpha to please him in his time of need because he considered it impractical, tagged omegas became co-dependent on their alphas and he did not want that, he was their sole owner and would not allow make it different.

"Shit," he cursed in a voice, his vision was beginning to blur and the immense excitement he felt at that moment was drowning out the voice of reason. He wanted, his body demanded an alpha to come to calm and tame him. "I guess I have no choice.

Carefully he lifted his robes and lowered his underwear, meeting his erect penis, from which it came pre-cum from the tip. He took it and started stroking it gently, massaging the head with his thumb “Ngh! A small moan escaped from his mouth, his rational thinking was lingering in the back of his mind as he could only focus on how good it felt while his hand kept a more constant and faster rhythm. But it wasn't enough yet, he needed more to be slightly satisfied, after all it was his first heat after more than 3700 years.

Without thinking twice, he brought two of his fingers to his entrance, which was already lubricated enough, and in the blink of an eye he introduced them “AH! "A moan escaped his throat, he felt so hot and needy. He could only think of how a big and strong alpha came after him and fucked him relentlessly until he was breathless, imagined how it would penetrate him so hard that it would make him scream, all while sticking his fingers in and out of his hole.

"Alpha ... more ..." he said plaintively, it still wasn't enough; his fingers were very thin and did not satisfy him as he wanted. After a few minutes he managed to cum and leaned his head against the wall to catch air. Not a minute passed when another erection formed between his legs, he sighed tiredly ready to repeat the act when he heard a laugh coming from the entrance.

He looked up and there was Nanami Ryuusui in the door frame watching him with a mocking look and a half smile. Seeing him, the white-haired man felt that his soul almost came out of his body.

"So you were the omega in heat, huh Senku? He said with a sly laugh. The omega said nothing.

"What do you want…? “Some of the sanity he had not yet lost made him hold his ground despite his current position.

"Nothing" raised his shoulders "I was in the hot springs, when I came back I wanted to say hello, but suddenly a wave of pheromones of an omega in heat and very excited comes to me, I would never have imagined it was you, so I decided to investigate.

Ryuusui was a high class alpha, therefore he had a very acute sense of smell, and there was no alpha that resisted the smell of an omega in heat, in his genes was the duty to take care of these and please them, Ryuusui did not think what contrary.

"Ey Senku" spoke seductively, Senku tried not to get carried away by lust, even though Ryuusui was controlling his pheromones the slight smell of oak impregnated the peliblanco's nostrils and he felt something sting inside him. "Don't you want me to help you get relief?

The scientist was between a rock and a hard place, the voice of reason was staying in the depths of his consciousness again and the excitement was getting stronger this time that there was an alpha ready to comfort him.

"I-I ..." Ryuusui inadvertently started releasing more pheromones, he was also starting to get excited, the smell of omega cotton candy was starting to drive him crazy. "Ngh! Senku groaned as the wave of pheromones reached his nostrils.

"Senku" he said using his command voice "Come here, honey.

The white-haired man obediently crawled towards the blond, his legs and arms trembling and his lubricant began to drip uncensored. When he arrived he stood at the other's feet, his eyes downcast, allowing himself to be guided by his inner wolf.

"Look up," said the alpha softly. The moment he looked up he was fascinated, Senku looked like a totally different person, his cheeks were completely flushed, his ruby eyes were bright with excitement, his pupils were dilated and small tears were peeking from his eyes, his lips were two petals of roses, red and slightly swollen from biting them while complaining.

"You are beautiful" Ryuusui whispered in amazement, he began to release more hormones being so close to the omega, feeling his sweet aroma.

"Ngh! Ha ... A-Alpha ... "he called in a voice. He leaned slightly showing his neck submissively to Ryuusi, all trace of reasoning had left him, now he would only follow his primitive instincts "Alpha please ... impregnate me.

He did not say anything else because Ryuusui had launched himself to kiss him fiercely, letting out hoarse grunts while he could only limit his moans to drown in their mouths, Ryuusui kissed him as if there was no tomorrow, needed, both were needed. He bit his lower lip hard, drawing a little blood and cleaning it with the tip of his tongue sensually, the moment Senku opened his mouth he introduced his tongue inside and began a pitched battle where clearly Ryuusui was winning and Senku only He let him do whatever he wanted with him while holding on to his neck with both arms while Ryuusui held his small waist with both hands, both being bathed in lust and pleasure.

They broke the kiss in search of recovering the oxygen, still being united by a thread of saliva. Ryuusui slowly ran his tongue over the neck of the omega causing it to puff and wrap around the alpha's waist with his legs. The blonde stopped to kiss the neck of the ruby-eyed man with kisses, licking and biting, leaving purple brushstrokes on this that would take days to disappear. Senku was limited to letting out sounds of pleasure and complacency.

"AH! She moaned out loud when she felt Ryuusui seductively run her tongue over his gland, strongly inhaling his scent.

"Hm? Do you like it here? "He said with a soft and at the same time seductive tone that made Senku melt like butter as he began to completely strip him of his clothes, revealing his delicate figure, characteristic of an omega.

Seeing himself in such a fragile position, he chose to duck his head in a null attempt to ball and show submission. Ryuusui giggled and stopped him.

"Senku, I don't know if you knew but you are very cute when you are embarrassed" he left a kiss on his cheek, the white-haired man purred with pleasure.

"Alpha" spoke in a voice "I want

"Hm? Tell me what you want? Show me.

Senku totally beside himself got up from the lap of the blonde who was sitting in the lotus position on the ground, knelt down and knelt down to place his face close to his crotch area. The omega looked at the alpha as if trying to ask his permission, he smiled broadly and stripped off his clothes, only remaining in his underwear.

"What do you want to do, little one? “The tone with which he said it made Senku's hair stand on end.

"I want this ..." He leaned to rub his face against Ryuusui's underwear while purring "It smells great" he commented making his mouth water.

"Try it then.

Those ruby eyes lit up and he smiled triumphantly, Ryuusui could see a trace of the Senku to which he was more accustomed, this only made it harder. Senku took out Ryuusui's penis and looked at it in amazement before licking it from the base to the tip to later introduce the glans into his mouth, this caused the blonde to let out a deep growl and full of pleasure, Senku could feel how it dilated even more its rear area. He licked it carefully, put Ryuusui's penis in his mouth and made movements up and down trying to swallow everything, he wanted it, he wanted that throbbing and big penis in his mouth inside him, he wanted it madly, he wanted me to fuck him and not to your mouth. He gave the glans one last suck and released it with a plot.

"Alpha ..." he gasped, a trickle of saliva along with precum slipping from his mouth to his chin. This sight greatly excited Ryuusui.

"Well, I'll give you what you want" he laid Senku on his back as he placed himself on top of him, took his legs and lifted them placing them at his sides, aligned his penis brushing the tip of it with the pink and virgin entrance of the scientist , seeing the look he gave her made an entire tremor run through his body "Sorry Senku, I can't help it.

And after these words of a single thrust penetrated him deeply, drawing a guttural scream from the white-haired man as his entrance contracted wrapping around Ryuusui's penis as if they were made to order. Ryuusui breathed heavily as he felt his penis grow larger within that warm, wet cavity.

He started to move with slow but deep penetrations drawing moans from the scientist's mouth that were like music to his ears, it had been so long since he felt like this, he had not been with an omega that drove him as crazy as Senku did. His voice, his eyes, his body, his hair, his way of being, everything, he loved everything.

"Alpha ..." his voice brought him out of his thoughts, he looked at him closely "More.

"He" laughed sarcastically "Okay.

A powerful lunge made his whole body tremble with pleasure, Ryuusui had begun to penetrate him with such agility and skill that he felt that he was going to go crazy at any second, he felt as if electricity traveled from his spine all over his body making him feel painfully well. That big and thick penis that throbbed inside him was fucking him as it should, without mercy.

"Alpha ... ah! Yes, like this! Please don't stop ... M-Deeper! Ngh! Yes, I like it like that ...! Faster Ryuusui!

Senku was a total disaster moaning mess, his legs were tightly gripping the blond's hips as his arms wrapped around his neck as he tugged at his golden hair. Ryuusui growled and moaned slightly in Senku's ear to provoke him, this consequently became more and more excited.

Alpha! "Without asking permission, Senku took the blonde's face and kissed him fiercely, he responded to the kiss. It was a dirty kiss since Ryuusui never stopped their penetrations, so they limited themselves to carefully entangling their tongues.

"Do you like Senku? Do you like how I fuck you? "Ryuusui asked with a lustful tone" Do you like that your ass is eating my huge penis? Tell me, do you like it? "Bit the lobe of his ear.

"OH YEAH! I LIKE IT! Senku squeezed his hole, Ryuusui had discovered that Senku liked to talk dirty in bed.

"You like it, huh? That I fuck you until you lose your mind, do you want me to leave my seed in you? Get pregnant so you have my puppies, do you want that? “He dropped a strong slap on one of his buttocks, causing a loud moan from Senku.

"I do want ..." said the ruby-eyed man gasping "Come inside alpha, knot me and impregnate me!

Ryuusui had stopped thinking long ago, they had both been carried away by their animal instincts, just focused on what made them feel good. After several lunges, both felt that they were close to reaching the long-awaited orgasm.

"Senku, I'm going out" He was going to leave to come out, but Senku's nails nailed to his back prevented him.

"NO! "He squeezed his legs tightly while letting his pheromones escape even more" Anúdame. Show me! He said in a thread of moans with tears in his eyes.

Ryuusui couldn't resist it anymore “Good. After a couple of thrusts his knot was formed and in one last thrust he managed to reach Senku's uterus and began to drop all of his seed into it. Feeling the thick liquid invading his being, the omega screamed with pleasure:

“Bite, Bite me already! "He offered his neck submissively in the middle of his orgasm and this tempting sight did not weaken the blonde, thus strongly biting the omega's neck, his fangs piercing the skin of the omega and marking the omega as his own, Senku let out a guttural moan as he came on the chest of both.

They both breathed heavily until their breaths calmed down. Senku having regained a little consciousness of what had just happened moved, but intense pain invaded him making him groan.

"Don't move ..." Ryuusui gasped "You still have my knot, you have to wait for it to come down.

The peliblanco observed him in silence “I…

"We can talk about that later" the blonde interrupted with a smile. He took both of their clothes and placed them on the floor, carefully grasped Senku's waist and laid them both down so that Senku had his back to her, a comfortable position that would not cause the scientist pain.

Ryuusui sighed beginning to relax after such an exhaustive sex session. He felt the omega's body begin to tremble....

"Hm? Something happens?

"No, it's just that you're still ejaculating" she said in a monotonous tone.

"Oh, you're right, I'll be like this for about ten minutes.

“I know, I have studied it.

"I see…

“…

"Senku, I ... I'm sorry. I got out of control and surely did things to you that you didn't want, I understand if you start to hate me from today.

"You are a fool.

"I know ..." he said plaintively, as if they were scolding a puppy.

"But I don't hate you" she heard Senku's voice in a neutral tone, she would undo to see her face, but the position they were in did not allow her.

"Not? "She said cheerfully" Senku ... I like you.

"I sensed it" he said with a smile.

"Seriously?! How?

“Hunch, but I was 10 billion percent of that. “She saw her askance with a smile.

"I see…

“You know, there's a 10 billion chance that you just got pregnant.

“…

Ryuusui was starting to feel bad, surely Senku did not want any of this, surely although she said that she did not hate him, perhaps her brand repudiated her.

"You will have to take responsibility" he turned to see him "If I will be the mother of your children you have to be a much better father than Byakuya was.

Just then the blonde's eyes lit up “Yes, I will do my best!

"Mm. Now if you don't mind, can you clean the brand? It hurts, I know that the saliva of the alpha helps to heal.

"Right away" after that he began to pass his tongue carefully over the wound, the scientist trembled slightly with each lick and released more than a purr of satisfaction at that treatment. "Best?

"Yes, now sleep. In a couple of hours my zeal will strike again, at least that's how it will be until tomorrow, so save energy ”he smirked.

"Hahaha, fine. Ryuusui put his arm around Senku's waist in a hug and went to sleep. The scientist felt somewhat nervous at this intimate contact, touched his belly and touched the fresh mark on his neck. Things could have been a tragedy if someone like Magma had found him, but luckily it wasn't; in fact… he was glad to a certain extent that he had been Ryuusui's idiot.

So now it was Nanami Ryuusui's omega ... no, he mentally denied. He was still hers and did not belong to anyone, except that he now had an alpha partner and he would be Ryuusui's omega partner. He smiled slightly as his heart thumped furiously against his chest.

“Maybe I like you too, fool.

_**2 weeks later** _

"HOW YOU ARE PREGNANT ?! Ginrou and Chrome yelled, almost losing their minds.

Kohaku, Ruri, Kinrou and Gen did not look less surprised, only they were not so exaggerated.

"Do men get pregnant? Kinrou questioned, he had no idea about that.

"Are you an omega like Ruri? Kohaku asked as he pointed at his sister "I didn't know there were also men.

"Congratulations on your blessing, Senku" said a very smiling Ruri.

"Boys, boys, that's not what matters, what matters is ... who is the father, Senku-chan?

"It's me" said Ryuusui who had been silent all that time.

Everyone looked at him seriously, as if they didn't believe him. Senku sighed and scratched her neck.

"Yes it's him. Certain things happened ...

"Ah, it's him," commented Ginrou and Chrome. "IS HE!

They jumped at him immediately.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND, EH RICH BOY ?! Chrome yelled.

“POOR CHILDREN HAVING PARENTS LIKE YOU! Ginrou yelled.

Meanwhile Suika who was watching everything in silence ”Can I be the godmother? ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A sexual fantasy I needed to write, don't judge me xd


End file.
